Her Prince
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: Reflecting on the one she loves, she thinks it is too late after seeing something she should not have seen...until she came upon a note... [valeshipping]


YAY! I finally came again to write!

I haven't written in the longest time! Sorry!

Anyways, the idea for this came from my friend whom I saw with the "poem" in this story. I saw her have it, and I read it, and I was like 'why don't I make a story out of this?' So the credit for the inspiration goes to my friend, who also introduced me to the song! The "poem" is actually part of the song called "Someone to Fall Back On" by Jason Robert Brown, so yea…

To you, TheDreamQuill, who has been bugging me online and at school to write! And to the readers!

I don't own anything! Except the story plot here. Enjoy!

--

She always dreamed about him.

For nearly 14 out of 18 years of her life of knowing him, she loved him. Nothing more. There were sometimes when she felt she had moved on from him, but the feeling always stayed, and she found herself running back to the same one she loved. At one point, she felt no love at all towards him, even when she tried to dig deep into her feelings to find them, and it scared her. As much as she wanted to stop loving him because it hurt so much, she couldn't. She feared to stop loving him and moving on. She had questioned herself, and found that, after so long and suddenly moving on, it was scary for her. She found out-she never wanted to move on without his love in return. But….how was that possible?

In her eyes, he was a prince, gallant in his ways, and even graceful as he fought as a warrior by her side during the Weyard journey. She thought she would never see him like this again after being taken hostage, but no, he didn't give up. He came for her, like a prince coming for his princess. She loved him so much.

She, out of the three of them, knew him most. Garet had only met them when he was five, while she knew her prince since she was born. At times, his speech was puzzling-in some sort of riddle, having to be deciphered. She would only look at him with confusion, or just turn away, knowing it's a waste to figure out his weird speech. But when it came to that, he would start laughing, run to her, and hit her softly, while she in turn would do the same. One thing she did notice, however, was that he always hid his pain with a smile, until she noticed it and forced him to spit it out. He did, but sometimes, not fully. She never understood his serious speech when it was just the two of them especially one certain one that still rung in her ears. They had been talking about recent events and the future, until he said that he had to go before his mother had to worry. Before he had left though, he came close to her, and whispered in her ears,

"You don't have to hide anymore…I already know."

She kept those words in her heart, having a feeling that they meant much more than she would know, but not knowing what they had meant.

….until that one certain day.

It had been at a festival in Vale, and she decided to tell him everything. How she felt all those years, how he was to her…just everything. But when she saw him with Mia, she backed down. For the past couple of weeks, he had been with her, and a thought came to her mind-she was too late. It broke her heart; she had known him longer, she had LOVED him longer! It was selfish, she knew, but she couldn't take it anymore and ran home.

She checked if he had noticed, but no, he was still talking with that backstabbing girl who knew this girl's deepest secret of loving her childhood friend. She kept running and collapsed on her bed when she had gotten home. No tears flowed out. She felt empty, like a hollow shell, and realized-she didn't know how to react. She felt neither sad or happy, just…there. She wanted to disappear, but sadly, Venus wouldn't cooperate with her.

Sitting up, she was about to pull out her brown leather book, which was a journal of her life, and of how she felt about him, until she noticed a small, lone white paper sitting on her desk. It was written in beautiful handwriting and nicely inked font. Standing up, she read the paper, shocked to see what was written.

"_To you, the one who is always confused of me, the one who has been hiding something that I already know, the one who loves me dearly and doesn't want to let it show…I've written a poem that I hope dearly that you would understand…_

_I'll never be a knight in armor with a sword in hand  
Or a mercenary fighter  
Don't count on me to storm the barricades  
Or hold my ground_

_You'll never see my scars or wounds  
I am not anyone's wildest dream  
But I can stand behind  
And be someone to fall back on_

_Some comedies  
You're bruised and beaten down  
And I'm the one  
Who's looking for a favor_

_Still honestly  
You don't believe me  
But the things I have are the things you need_

_You look at me like I don't make sense  
Like a waste of time  
Like it serves no purpose_

_I am no prince, I am no saint  
And if that's what you believe you need  
You're wrong, you don't need much  
You need someone to fall back on_

_And I'll be back  
I'll take your side  
If I'm the only one  
I'm used to that  
I've been alone  
I'd rather be...the half of us, the least of you, the best of me..._

_And I'll be your prince  
I'll be your saint  
I will go crashing though fences  
In your name  
I will  
I swear  
I'll be someone to fall back on  
I'll be  
the one who waits  
And for as long as you let me  
I'll be the one you need  
I'll be someone to fall back on_

_Your prince, your saint  
The one you believe you need  
I'll be, I'll be  
Someone to fall back on..._

_Someone to fall back on..._

_To you, Jenna, the one I love._

_-Isaac"_

Tears flowed out of her eyes, as she clutched the paper to her chest. It was all true-she had always thought of him in that way, and he had known all along. Just like the words he had whispered in her ear to her on that night they were together. She loved him, and he loved her back…just as she had always wanted in these hard years she had been through.

Turning around with tears she couldn't describe, Jenna ran down to the plaza into the arms of her warrior, her saint, her knight, her love…

…her prince.

--

Fluffy, no? Sorry…I just thought this idea would be cute, I didn't want to make it too long, and this came up!

Hm…I wonder where Sheba went, my fellow friend in all my author notes…hmm…

Another side note: Those who read "Only a Risk a Loving Sister and Mother would Do", I am SO sorry for not updating! I am currently making chapter 3, longer! Sorry, I'll get it up as soon as possible!

Anyways, thank you!

Ah, the review button. Go ahead and review, but it's not like I'm gonna hunt you down if you don't :) I'm ok with just you fellow readers reading it! Thanks!


End file.
